Chapter 1: Crusade to Hisehade City! Kamon vs Lean! (1)
Chapter 1 “Crusade to Hisehade City! Kamon versus Lean (1)” As the ocean was going swiftly a lone cruise ship was setting course to Hisehade City. The cruise ship was owned by McFlinn Corp, one of the largest Duel Monsters Companies in the world, along with KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions. It is owned by one of the most rich people in the US, maybe even the world, Glenn McFlinn. He has a son named Kamon McFlinn. Kamon McFlinn is a high school champion in Duel Monsters. He and his mother and sister had lived for a great deal of time in a village called Oka. The village was pretty poor and he lived there with his mother and sister apart from his father. His mother did not want to join his father in America, because she was homesick when she came there once and never wanted to come again. His father convinced Kamon of coming to Hisehade City and built a live there. Kamon also had another sister, called Merel. She died by falling out of a tree. At the moment she died, Kamon was away, answering a phone call of his best friend Dragen. At first his father blamed him for not being with his older sister, but he quickly found out Kamon was not the one to blame. Inside the Cruise Ship Kamon was eating his meal as he was on his way back to Hisehade City, from visiting his mother and sister for two weeks. Near him were a couple of boys who were making fun of him. It was a small group consisting of 5 people, three boys and two girls. “Hey Lean. You do know he is sitting right there, right?” the left, red-haired girl asked the boy with black hair. “Yeah, I do,” the black haired boy answered, apparently being Lean. “I still don’t understand he could have beaten that High School Champion called Sebastian Mowa. Mowa`s Dragon-deck stood no chance against his Magical Dragon Warrior deck.” “Yeah, he was good,” a dirty blonde haired girl answered, sitting on the table next to Lean. “Even my Time Heroes never won of Mowa.” “That Kamon McFlinn must be of exceptional skill,” another boy said, being the blonde haired boy. “Especially after what he did in Hisehade City. He beated the Regional Champ there and is rumoured to be a legend there now. Many people have tried to defeat him, but all lost.” Kamon smiled, while cutting some vegetables. When he put some in his mouth, he was joined by Sara. Sara was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair. She wore a tank top and a semi-long skirt. She sat down opposite of him and she smiled. Kamon looked in her blue eyes and smiled. “Do you, honestly, care about those comments?” Sara asked Kamon. “Not in a minute,” Kamon said and he took another bite of his food. “First want to eat and if that kid really thinks he can stand up against me, he come and duel me. I don’t really care about those fools. They just want to make fun of me to get a good story because I am the son of one of the richest men.” “Probably,” Sara sighed. She smiled and picked a carrot from Kamon`s plate and ate it. “Have you also heard about his sister?” Lean`s friend began. “You mean the young girl that was with him last duel,” one of his friends answered. “My little brother has taken a liking on her.” They all laughed. “No, I am talking about the older sister,” – Kamon put down his knife and spoon – “she died by falling out of a tree. I heard that Kamon was responsible for her death. He could have caught her from falling, but he was not there.” At that moment they heard a thud and Kamon`s chair fell on the ground with the swift movement of Kamon standing up. “What did you say?” Kamon demanded to know from Lean. Lean did not back away. He stood firm where he was. “I know you should have been there to protect your sister, to make her not fall from the tree, McFlinn,” Lean continued to rant on Kamon`s history. “I also heard your win against Sebastian Mowa was a fluke as he claims not to remember ever to have dueled you. To me that is like a denial of the winning of the High School Championship.” “Lay off,” Sara told Lean, but Lean did not stop as he kept going on. “Listen, kid, I won that duel fair and square,” Kamon intervened. “Sebastian Mowa told the press himself he was defeated by me. If you don’t believe me, then so be it. Talk to the press for all I care. But leave me alone now if you don’t want this to go wrong.” “Wrong, how do you suspect this can go wrong, McFlinn?” Lean teased him. “Don’t push me,” Kamon answered and he felt rage building up inside him. Sara put a hand on his arm and he calmed down somewhat. “Don’t push me.” With that answer he left the room. Sara remained behind. “I could easily have taken him down,” Lean bragged about the encounter. Sara looked at him and smiled as she shook her head. Lean had seen her and laughed with a high pitched laugh. Sara and Kamon looked at him, but Lean did not back down. He simply brushed away some of his hair from his face. “What? Do you think I could not have beaten him?” Lean asked Sara. “Not in a long shot,” Sara answered and with those words she left Lean and his friends and went outside. -------------------------- “Kamon, I don’t know what it is, but when I am around you, when you get angry or get angered by certain things that happen, like just yet, there is a dark presence inside you,” Sara started against Kamon, who was her best friend. She was looking over the rail of the ship and smiled. “Ever since I became your assistant we have been able to go along pretty well.” “Yes, that is right,” Kamon admitted. “Since I offered you that job at McFlinn Corp and you became my Personal Assistant, we have grown very close.” “Yes and so I am also allowed to tell you that sometimes you are darker then you normally are,” Sara hesitated for a moment as she looked around and she saw how Lean and his friends had still not disappeared from the dining room. “You are sometimes, no you look different sometimes then you normally are.” “There is nothing wrong with me, Sara,” Kamon told his friend. “I am fine. I can handle myself.” “I know you can handle yourself,” Sara continued. “But I want you to know if something is the matter, I am there for you. I am always around you and you know it. You can always depend on me.” “I hate to be dependent on someone, but you are right in some way,” Kamon admitted openly to Sara, who he considers to be one of his best, maybe the best friend he has. Well except the one that had left him a long time ago. “You probably are right, Sara.” “Hey you!” the loud voice of Lean shouted to Kamon. “We were not done yet!” Kamon stared at Lean blankly, thinking too much about different things to realize what Lean actually was saying. Then he looked up and he looked around, not seeing Lean`s friends with him this time. They were still inside the dining hall. He was confused what to do, he had no idea what Lean had said and he was glad Sara was at his side. “How dare you to say that?” Sara blurted out. “Sara, calm down,” Kamon grabs Sara`s hand to prevent her from attacking Lean. “What is wrong?” “He insulted you,” Sara angrily responded. “Didn’t you hear?” “In fact I did not.” “You have a tendency to wander off in your thoughts, now have you?” “Yeah, I have.” “Enough,” Lean intervenes. “I demand to know how you have beaten Mowa. I lost to him three times. I want to know what you did in order to defeat him.” “I have more skill then you,” Kamon answers. “For starters.” “You skill? It was dumb luck. No skill.” “It was skill. If you can’t beat him with a Beatdown deck, that is your problem. But my deck was powerful enough and well designed to beat him.” “Was it the same skill that made your sister drop out of the tree and you being absent during the incident?” Lean was now nagging Kamon. “Don’t push me,” Kamon retaliated. “You were to frickin` scared to admit that it might have been your fault she fell out of the tree. The skill you displayed in that duel, as you say you do, might have been able to save your sister.” It happened in a swift moment. Kamon grabbed Lean at the collar and pushed him on the rail. He pushed through and Lean started to lose balance, starting to lean back and about to fall down. However Sara grabbed Lean`s other hand and pulls him on the boat. “I am sorry, I should not have gone this far,” Kamon apologized to Sara who nods. “Keep yourself under control,” Sara whispered in Kamon`s ear. “What did you do that for?” Lean shouted. “Let`s finish the way we normally do this,” Kamon told Lean. He walks back inside and in a minute returned with two duel disks. He throws one at Lean, who catches it and equipped it to his arm. “We duel.” “Fine,” Lean agreed to the duel with a nod. “Let’s see whether your skill can defeat me too.” ------------------------ Just outside a average built house a man walks with his car keys. He is a middle-aged man, around the forties with dark brown hair. He wears a black suit and a red-black tie. He pulls out black sunglasses and puts them on. He pushes a button on his car keys and a short sound is heard. He smiles and he walks down to a Mercedes S Class Limousine with the logo of McFlinn Corp. He pulls out a mobile phone and dials a number. “Jenny, yes, tell Mr. McFlinn I will have to come to office,” the man hurried down to his car. “He wanted his reports by yesterday and he still wants them. I have to come.” “''Yes sir, I will inform him of your soon-to-be arrival'',” a female voice tells the man through. “''I’ll see you later, Mr. Degin''.” “Please, you can call me Sam,” the man opened his car door and closed his phone and is about to enter when a shadow covers him. He turns around and is thrown on the ground by a big armored monster with many spikes around his body. His body exists of many armored plates and knocked him down. “Golgaroth, return,” a raspy voice commands and the monster returns into the card. Sam bent down and he clutches his own breast. He tried to breath but was unable to do so. The owner of the raspy voice was a black cloaked and hooded man and he walks down to Sam, putting his hand on Sam`s head. Sam was surrounded by a circle of black energy and raging cyclone upwards. He stands up and his eyes have changed from blue into red pupils. “You will now serve Darkness,” the cloaked person tells Sam. “I will now serve Darkness,” Sam repeats after the cloaked man. “You will go to McFlinn Corp and work as you normally do,” the cloaked man says. “You will report to me and me alone. You will serve Darkness and me, Master Assasino.” After that he opened a portal and walks through it. Sam, who has a dazed expression on his face. Sam turned around and entered his car. He drives off into the distance. -------------------- Kamon was ready to duel Lean and has inserted his deck into his duel disk and looks and waits as Lean was standing at the other side, still shifting through his deck. Kamon smiled as he looks at Lean`s friends, who are deeply conversing with Lean how to defeat Kamon. “Are you ready yet?” Kamon asks out loud. “Chill, dude,” a friend of Lean shouts back. “The great Lean needs his time to fix his deck in order to defeat you.” Kamon smirks and readied himself for the duel. Lean nodded and inserted his deck into his duel disk and took place opposite of Kamon. “The great Lean, eh?” Kamon mentions to Lean who nods. “Yes,” Lean smiles and draws his five first cards. “It is how I use to be called. People actually adore me.” At that moment Kamon notices a spirit of a beast warrior appearing behind Lean. “A duel spirit?” Kamon questions out loud and Lean looked up. “What?” “You have a duel spirit?” “Yes,” Lean answered with a glee to his duel spirit. “This furry warrior is Leanbroww, a vicious beast-warrior which is a friend of mine.” Suddenly behind Lean a second duel-spirit appeared. He was clad in black and had a wolf head with a horn. He carried a black flute on his belt. “I was not talking about that one,” Kamon notes and nods behind Lean. “I am talking about that one.” Lean turned around and notices behind Leanbroww a second duel-spirit. “To be honest and I am not honest a lot in front of people I don’t know …. wait did I just say that? ….. I have no clue what that Duel-Spirit is. He follows me and seems to be mine, but I never choose it.” “You cannot choose Duel Spirits, they choose you,” Kamon answers. “Never mind,” Lean quickly changed the subject. “Let`s duel.” “Duel!” Kamon – 4000 Lean – 4000 “Since I issued the challenge,” Kamon intervened before Lean could claim the turn. “I will be the one to start. I summonDreamsprite (500/500) in defense mode and set two cards facedown.” A happy faced blob appeared on Kamon`s side of the field. It had some kind of tentacles on his head and two big eyes. “What is that?!” a friend of Lean asks out loud. “My breakfast for tomorrow morning?” “No, but it heals me,” Kamon explains. “I can gain 500 lifepoints per turn (4500). This energetic monster will provide me with enough courage to beat you.” Kamon looks at his hand and smiles. “Hmmmm, I end my turn now. It is up to you to decide whether you actually are good enough for me.” Kamon – 4500 “I start my turn,” Lean begins. “Go, Lean, beat the crap out of him!” his friends frantically shouts. “Can you shut up! I am trying to focus on the duel!” Lean shouts to his friends. “Anyway I summon 1 Monster in defense mode.” A horizontally placed facedown monster appeared on his field. “Not a lot of duelists dare to play so defensive in their first move,” Kamon notices. “You must have more than just that.” “Exact, a facedown,” Lean answers and behind the horizontal card a vertical brown-backed card appeared. “I end my turn with this move. Show me what you have, McFlinn.” “Thanks, but I think I’ll first take the lifepoint boost of Dreamsprite.” Kamon – 5000 “I draw,” Kamon announces. “And I summon Bowdarion (600/400) in attack mode.” A brown doglike monster appeared. It had a couple of metal chains around his neck and on its nose a harpoon-like spike. “This fellow comes with a nice ability.” “What is it?” “I’ll show, once I attacked your facedown Monster. Bowdarion, Harpoon of Fire!” Kamon commands as the Monster released its harpoon-like spike from its nose and hit the facedown monster, which turned out to be a Skull Servant (300/200). “Thanks to Bowdarion`s special ability, Bowdarion gains half of Skull Servant`s ATK added to its own (600/400 -> 750/400).” “Are you done yet?” “Yeah, I think so. I end my turn,” Kamon added and he lowers his duel disk and await what would come. He wonders why Lean played a weak Skull Servant, unless he has another card in his deck that is more powerful thanks to having Skull Servant`s in the graveyard. That`s it, there is only one card that can actually benefit of those weak cards. Kamon – 5500 “I activate my facedown card, Ultimate Offering,” Lean said and his facedown card flipped up. “Then I draw a card. I summon 1 Monster in facedown defense mode and pay 500 lifepoints to summon another monster in facedown defense mode.” Lean - 4000 -> 3500 “Wow, is everything in your deck that weak you put them all in defense mode?” Sara mocks Lean. “No,” Lean tells her and Kamon. “And to proof it I pay another 500 lifepoints to summon another monster in defense mode (3000). Try to get through that, McFlinn. I now add 1 facedown to the field and I let you go again.” Kamon – 5500 -> 6000 Lean – 3500 -> 3000 “I start my turn with drawing a card. Then I play Assault Robo Cannon and Special Summon 2 Assault Robo Tokens (600/0) in attack mode. Also I play Pot of Greed, drawing two cards.” He picks up two more cards from the top of his deck and looked at them. “Exactly what I need.” “What?” “I equip my Bowdarion with Meteor Assault,” Kamon inserts the card into his duel disk and it became a virtual hologram. “This card allows my Bowdarion to assault all monsters on your field, as long as its original ATK is lower than Bowdarion`s original ATK. Bowdarion, attack them all with Harpoon of Fire!” It was revealed to be another Skull Servant. Bowdarion`s ATK rose to 900 (900/400) and he fired another Harpoon of Fire on the middle card, revealing another Skull Servant, raising its ATK to 1050 (1050/400). When Bowdarion attacked the right facedown monster, it was revealed to be a third and in Lean`s deck fourth Skull Servant. “What?! You break the rules,” Kamon protests. “You cannot have more than three copies of the same card in one deck.” “Who said I was playing according to the rules?” Lean smirks. “Normally you would be disqualified,” Kamon ponders. “But since you have proven to be a promising opponent, I’ll let it be for now. Next thanks to three attacks due to Meteor Assault I can deal 300 lifepoints of damage to you (2700), I end my turn.” Kamon – 6000 -> 6500 Lean – 3000 -> 2700 “Thanks to destroying four Skull Servants, I can defeat you now,” Lean claims out loud. “I draw. And here comes my King of the Skull Servants (0/0). As you know it gains 1000 ATK per Skull Servant or King of the Skull Servants in my graveyard (4000/0).” A bigger more majestic version of Skull Servant appeared. “So that was your big plan all along,” Kamon realizes. “And that was why you put 4 Skull Servants in your deck and not three.” “Correct,” Lean answers. “However, I am not finished. I equip my King with Reaping Scythe. What it will do is what I will show you later. King, attack with Royal Skull Slash!” The king came in and destroyed Bowdarion. “Now for its effect.” Particles of Bowdarion were absorbed into King of the Skull Servants. “What are you doing?” “Thanks to Reaping Scythe, my King gains half of the ATK of the Monster as ATK and DEF it destroyed. So it is raised to 4525 (4525/525),” Lean`s King raised its scythe and got more powerfull. “I end my turn.” Kamon – 6500 -> 4050 “My turn,” Kamon draws a new card and lightens up. “ In the meantime at the sidelines, Sara picks up a call. She had seen it was Glenn McFlinn, director of McFlinn Corp and father of Kamon. She smiles and thought he probably called to check up how they were doing. “This is Sara speaking.” “''Sara, it is Glenn. How are you doing?” “I am doing fine, thank you for asking,” Sara smiles as she knows Glenn McFlinn, Kamon`s father was always in for a joke. “We are just 5 hours away from Hisehade City. I’ll call you when we get there.” “''Thank you,” Glenn answers and Sara hears a pause and a sigh. “''Is he dueling again?” “Yes, you know how he is,” Sara answers smiling. “''I’ll see you in Hisehade City. I’ll send Graem to meet up with you all.” With those words Glenn McFlinn ended the conversation and Sara put back her phone in her pocket and watches the duel. “Hmmm,” Kamon ponders as he watches his hand. “I activate Lullaby of Silence, which can either be activated during the Battle Phase or during a phase before my Opponent`s turn. I can, at this moment, negate all attacks during the next Battle Phase and I gain 300 lifepoints.” Kamon - 4050 -> 4350 “Great, so you stopped my King from attacking. That does not matter as I have a much more powerful monster waiting in the wings to obliterate you.” “We’ll see about that,” Kamon added. “Now I tribute both my Dreamsprite and 1 Assault Robo Token to Special Summon Des Dondagalf (2200/2000). I gain 500 lifepoints because of the destruction of Dreamsprite and another Assault Robo Token (4850).” “What are you planning?” “I first place 1 card facedown and then attack your King with Des Dondagalf!” The wyvern flew up with his mighty black wings. “Des Dondagalf, Black Inferno Stream!” “Why attack King of the Skull Servants? It is to powerful!” Lean protests. “Go!” Kamon orders. “Whatever, King of Skull Servants, Scythe of Demonic Doom.” Lean`s King came in swinging with his scythe while Des Dondagalf retaliated with his own Black Inferno Stream. An explosion followed. “I win!” Lean laughed while the smoke had not cleared the area yet. --------------------------- 14 August 1978 I have been working on an experiment for a couple of years. People have called me being mad, people have tried to destroy my experiments. But they have survived. The exponents of my masterful project are spread around the world. The world as it is now, without the saviors, will have to be ready for them to appear. The machines of rampage, the forces of the shadows, the wicked ones, the sacred ones, the riders of the holy ones and the swordsmen of hope are the only ones who can stop them from taking over the world if they fall in the hands of the wrong ones. Each in their own way they harbor the power necessary for destroying them when necessary. I am afraid they will fall in the wrong hands. The faith of the world and all dimensions might be lying in my hands. If they are used in the evil ways their ancient spirits have been used, the Underworld will merge with the Dimension of Chaos and hell will decent upon earth. One last thing. Lately I came past something. Something very interesting. It contained a text. Part of it, three sentences, I was able to translate: '''Thee who can defeat the Dark Thee who can defeat the Light Thee can defeat the Twilight' I have been wondering what it means for ages. When they appear, the storm will rage and hit the Human Realm hard. Let`s prey that day never comes. Writer unknown'' To be continued…… RANDOM DARK DUELLIST TRIVIA: The only few changes that happened between this rewritten version and the original version, is the addition of Meteor Assault, a card newly used by Kamon, the last section of the chapter. It is completely new and the three lines which are apart will be important. Plus I have edited out all Turn Counts I used to use in the previous version, I don’t use them at all anymore in other stories. Graem is already mentioned as well instead of when in the original version he appears in chapter 2 for the first time. Chapter 2 will be released next week!